


The Golden Years

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Old Married Couple, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony and Steve are the Avengers' sickeningly sweet old married couple. They don't mind that at all.





	The Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Old Married Couple” [Y2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

“Welcome, New Avengers” Steve says, standing proudly before the crowd in his Captain America uniform. “You are all here because you all have the drive to help people, to keep the peace. To protect and safeguard Earth, its inhabitants and resources, from any and all threats. We, the Avengers, dedicate ourselves to the establishment, growth, and preservation of peace, liberty, equality, and justice under law. You are here because you believe in that too. You feel the call.”

Tony smiles up at his husband from the back of the small group. He has heard Steve give the same speech to the new recruits year after year. But he watches them all. He loves how passionate Steve is, how dedicated. He loves the joy reflected in his eyes as he goes through the Avengers Charter with the new heroes. How happy he is at the thought that the Avengers will carry on.

The years have gone by and Tony loves Steve as much as he always has, if not more. They had both long since retired. Choosing to carry on in an advisory-mentor role. Helping integrate the newest members.

Steve is completely immersed in his speech and the recruits are eating it up.

Tony pulls the tip of his right forefinger off his gauntlet. A new addition to the armor just for occasions like this. It was a simple dart gun, like a pea shooter. Small enough to fit inside the tip of a finger but powerful enough to travel a fair distance.

This gadget he had developed for Steve.

With a barely audible plip, the dart fires at Steve. A small heart shaped pin, sharp enough only to stick into Steve’s armor and not reach his skin, meets its mark.

Steve looks down at his chest where the heart pin was now lodged with a sigh. The new recruits whisper amongst themselves.

“Tony…” Steve groans, but he can’t keep the small smile from his face.

Tony sends him a wink and calls out to him, “Love you, babe”

The new recruits laugh. Steve Rolls his eyes at him. There was always a bet amongst the older Avengers how long it was until the new recruits were sick of them.


End file.
